Crying a Thousand Tears
by xDaniiBabesx
Summary: This is what happened in my life from July last year and continuing but its not based on anything i just had to pick somethign to do it on,  all of it is 100% true.


**Crying a Thousand Tears**

**Chapter 1:- The End of the Beginning**

I was standing there, not realising what was going to happen within the next few hours. I thought I was doing what my heart was telling me, but little did I realise it was my emotions going all fluffy everywhere. He held me softly like I was breakable. Then in walked my boyfriend's brother, George, "You didn't" he shouted at me firmly, "NO, I didn't" I screamed back at him. Ryan ran off shouting back at me "I'm telling Harry!" Harry was my boyfriend, the person I was with, Toby. Harry was in the school gym. Everyone walks off and leaves me to get on with it. The next thing I know my best friend Eloise calls me, "Why did you break up with Harry?" she shouted down the phone to me. "What! I di-", she cut me off before I got to finish the sentence. Right now I was feeling so bad. I burst out into tears people coming round me asking what was wrong, I didn't reply. I grabbed my bags and ran. I couldn't stand myself right now. I even considered jumping out my window. I didn't but I couldn't stand the pain I was causing and feeling.

Later that night, I got a phone call from George. He told me that Harry wanted me back and couldn't live without me and for some reason, I said no. I got texts all night from him begging me to take Harry back, I wanted to so badly but yet I kept saying no.

The Next day I realised what had happened the day before and just broke down. I was sitting on the wall outside Miss Sivel's room and it started to rain, and I started to cry. Eloise found me and came over to me and asked me what was wrong. "I want Harry!" I told her, she went off and told him, and he said well he didn't want me. So that was my day ruined.

The next thing I knew it was the summer holidays. I couldn't sleep, I had to cry myself to sleep, and every time I thought of him I broke down into tears.

After a month and a bit, the holiday were over, I was terrified about what harry was going to say, we'd have to speak eventually...

**To Be Continued...**

**Chapter 2:- Confused? Or Insane?**

2 days into being back at school and OMG he's actually decided to say something to me. Ok it's hard to avoid each other coz his brother is my best mate but still, it's a miracle.

A week later, I'm really close to George, I don't know why but I told people I loved him, I guess it's because he's the closest I'm gonna get to Harry for a while, so I got Eloise to ask him out for me, bearing in mind he is completely obsessed with me and the other day he said to me, if you didn't love my brother I would go out with you, but secretly I was just hiding the fact that I was in mental pain and still in love with Harry.

I was confident he would say yes, but what a surprise I got when he said no. I was not expecting that at all and I think the shock made me break down, I couldn't cope with it.

During this time I sank to my lowest. I was on my own and I felt as if I was insane. The last thing I wanted to happen...happened, I got with Toby. I hated him so much for making me lose Harry, but at the same time, I couldn't help being attracted to him. It's like he hypnotised me or used some kind of magic. Then, he kissed me, and that's far from what I wanted, I just kept thinking that I was hurting Harry. Eventually I had to stop it was making me go mad, he told me he loved me and didn't want to lose me again, but I knew that he snogged my friend Amie. I just couldn't anymore.

The fact that he didn't tell anyone and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone made me think, if he loved me he wouldn't be hiding me.

A few weeks later, George and I were in the canteen together after school waiting for Harry. It was cold outside so we went to the warmest part of the school, the only problem was, it was dark. I'm terrified of the dark, so we put some lights on. I stood next to the poles where we line up, wedged in the corner. George came over to me and said "I know what you're thinking". "Really" I replied with a smile. "Yeah" he told m calmly. "Go on then prove it" I said, "Fine I will, you're thinking...Kiss Me". "What!" I said quite firmly even though it was true. But before I could get another word in, he kissed me. I was amazed but I pulled away, it didn't feel right. He'd always told me he just wanted to be friends and then this happens. I walked out. Thank god Harry was standing outside though. I went over and hugged him. I felt my life was just starting to fall in place. But how wrong I was.

**Chapter 3:- Have I figured it out?**

A week later, Toby and I got back together, again. It still made me feel ill being with him, but I couldn't help myself. There's something about him that makes me want him. I don't know what it was though.


End file.
